


Sleepy

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Sleepy

“Don’t put on the glasses,” Derek reached forward and grasped Spencer’s wrist gently. Spencer looked up at him in surprise from the cubical he is sitting in. Spencer slowly lowered the glasses to place them on the table before rolling his chair to face Derek.

  
Derek smiled at him as he kneeled down to be equal height with Spencer. He placed his palm on Spencer’s cheek as he inhaled the scent coming from him. Spencer blushed before casting his eyes to their surrounding. Where he found the room mostly empty and no one paying them any attention.

  
Spencer’s attention was drawn back to Derek by his playful growl. Spencer sighed before standing up and grabbing his stuff. Once he had everything he needed he pulled Derek along to the elevator. Once in Spencer released a sigh and slumped against Derek.

  
Derek gently wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist as he waited patiently for their stop. Once they were there, they moved slowly towards their car. Where Derek helped the sleepy Spencer get into the car and buckle up his seatbelt.

  
Once Derek was on the road he allowed the harsh case to really hit him and his body sagged into the seat. He glanced over to his mate giving him a sleepy smile before continuing to drive onward. It was going to be okay.


End file.
